The hypothesis is that the technique of alcohol clamping is a superior, validated model to study alcohol utilization rates that overcomes shortfalls in previous alcohol elimination studies and is sensitive and reliable in assessing effects of age, gender, ethnicity, alcohol dehydrogenase genotypes, diet, and blood alcohol levels on alcohol utilization. We will clamp the serum alcohol concentration measurements of the subjects breath alcohol concentration. Technical aspects of alcohol clamping will be refined prior to studies on the factors that affect alcohol utilization rates. These aspects include final validation of the clamping technique, examination of the effects of changes in position, and splanchnic blood flow on the alcohol utilization rate, and expression of the utilization rates in terms of alcohol metabolism and liver mass. The effect of a number of factors previously shown to affect alcohol elimination as judged by elimination curves following the oral administration of a single dose of alcohol will be restudied for effects on AUR using the alcohol clamping technique.